bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 10
Drago and I walked down tired, and broken. We had faced another member of the strange group attacking us, and barely escaped. Me: (cough cough) Do you think anyone will hate us for this? Drago: No. Not if they have any sense. We saved a few of their own, remember? Me: Good point. I walked on, and Drago went to rest in my pocket. I looked down, and bumped into hard metal. It was the armor of another enemy. Me: Who are you? He revealed himself to be Talmat, and his Bakugan to be Bioshock. Me: Are you a friend? I looked up at his immense figure. Talmat: To some. Come with me. He led us to another city. Now that two major cities were destroyed, all the cities were bound to be cramped like this one. At that moment Drago woke up. Drago: Ohh..who is this? Me: Talmat. His Bakugan is Bioshock. Drago: A friend? This time Talmat didn't answer. Drago: Well? Me: To some. At least that's what he said. Talmat grunted. Me: Why are we here again? Talmat: To make this memorable. Bioshock: Always memorable...to wreck a city in vain...and lose your life. Drago: WHAT? Me: So then you're a friend...to out ENEMIES! Talmat picked me up and threw me. I nearly broke my back, and couldn't get up. Drago: LEAVE HIM ALONE! WE WERE JUST FIGHTING ANOTHER OF YOUR FRIENDS! He flew in front of me. Me: Drago..wait. It could be... Drago: IF YOU'VE KILLED HIM, I'LL DESTROY YOUR WHOLE PLANET! Bioshock surprised Drago and punched him down, without even changing from ball form. Me: HOW COULD YOU DO--YOU SON OF A *****! Drago! Are you ok? I rose to my feet, picking him up. He moaned in my hand. Drago spoke before I could insult them again. Drago: He hit my...scorched spot...ohhhh. WATCH OUT! I was thrown again. I closed my eyes and screamed in rage and pain. Bioshock stood in monster form, uglier than any of the others. Me: I can't get up! Drago pulled me up, then fell. As I stooped to pick him up, my back wound exploded in pain and I collapsed on the ground. Zenthon, seeing the dire situation, became Zenthon Titan in a flash of light. ZT: Drago! Andrei! Get up! I can't come out without you two! Drago couldn't find the strength to say anything, let alone wake up. I nearly closed my eyes, but resisted. Drago shifted, trying to see. Even Zenthon's surprise transformation was useless now. Talmat: Now, since we aren't about to have a REAL battle, watch this city die! And then die, seeing the uselessness of even your Mechtogan Titan! As Talmat turned, Bioshock followed toward the city. I thought I heard a watch tower alarm. Bioshock: LET'S DO THIS ALREADY! Talmat: QUAKING VIBRO! Bioshock's hands glowed, and just before they were laid on the ground, I could tell they would instantly destroy the city. There was too much power Drago: NO!!!!! Me: HOW CAN YOU DO---FIGHT US THEN! Drago tried to get up, but all he could do was stand up straight. I couldn't move at all. Talmat laughed Talmat: And then what? Die and the city dies anyway. You can't win, and deep down, you know it. Zenthon tried to encourage us. ZT: No! Don't give up! He tried to push us up, but we fell down anyway. Me: URK! Drago: AAAGH! ZT: No...no...this will never work. He was kicked down by Bioshock. Weakened as well, his condition afterward was almost as bad as ours. Me: Help! Zenthon! Drago! OW! I struggled in vain to get up. But when Bioshock prepared again to cause the quake, an airship was sent flying into his head, and he staggered back. However, he was nearly unharmed. Behind the explosion, 4 figures landed, and threw Bakugan. I couldn't believe it. Me: A Deus ex Machina if I ever saw one! Drago: Better Deus ex Machina than death! Especially since this is real! His ball form face was unmoving, but I could tell he was smiling weakly. Neither of us could get up. Me: Suppose so..ohh. Drago: Yeah...Imagine if in Transformers 2 Sam got his head cut open. Without the Autobots coming in...ow. Me: Yeah. Fsil... Our enemies were surrounded. Shandor. Kavahi. Fulkue. Shakran. Torrix. Tritrax. Nitor. Stelton. Talmat: Four on one? What is this? Shandor: Justice. The odds were worse for the city than they are for you now. Kavahi: And don't forget the Bakugan! Talmat: 8 on 2 then. I don't care. The odds are more in my favor than you think! Gate Card open! Bioshock: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THE POWER! FOR EVERY OPPONENT ON THE FIELD, MY POWER IS DOUBLED! Talmat: Literally, we are exponentially stronger. Now DIE! Stelton: HA! Try it! Shakran said nothing, and neither did Fulkue or Nitor. They stood ready. Tritrax: And he means YOU should try it. Torrix: Heheh. They stood battle ready, and unbeatable. Until they were blasted back with a single ability. Me: Nooo. Drago: WHAT?! ZT: This is bad... To be continued... Category:Blog posts